


Hannibal and fem!will

by Ashleybeattie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Love, Pregnancy, Pregnant, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleybeattie/pseuds/Ashleybeattie
Summary: Will is kidnapped by Hannibal when she is 20  from abusive parents this their live when they meet until now





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
Hannibal pov  
I was walking in my office at home in Baltimore, Maryland. Seeing my new clients a married couple Mary and Max Graham a poor family just move from Louisiana to wolf trap, Virginia for 11 years for a better life and getting out of drugs and drinking but now they need help, I gave them a good offer $10 each visit so they can get things in check . I set everything in place and wait until my 5:00pm appointment with the Graham's there my last appointment today. The time tick and tick then there a knock at the door. I went to see who it was it was them Graham's they were 20 minutes late. "Hello you two must be Mary and Max Graham" I said cool trying not to be looking annoyed to see their lateness by 20 minutes.  Mary said yes. I show them where we sit and go though everything. I asked each of the about the and future Mary went first"  
Mary  talk about their past and how they want a future with kids. When it was Max's turn thing went from good to worst. "Why the fuck should I tell you my past or future if my wife told you every fucking thing about us." Max said angry. I wanted to slit the guys throat but I maintain myself in the chair say nothing " you alway fucking do this shit we need fucking help but no you alway have your fucking attitude and we can't get help" Mary and with that she slapped him and left, and  with a small sorry to Me. "I hope you're fucking happy Mr. Dr. Lecter good day." That was it I going to kill that man who disrespected me and his wife hell no. I look up everything I need to know  their house no neighbors, no pets, no children, their routine everything when I left the house at  6:30. I'm parked in the dark outside their house. It is now 8:00 bed time. I was looking through the window of my car and saw something I didn't wanted see is a Beautiful young girl getting hurt by the Graham's.   
WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON.

 

Chapter 2  
Will pov  
My parents told me that they have  appointment at 5:00 and told me do the chores and if the chores are not done lets just say I'll be bleeding for days.   
Time skip  
All done with the chores my parents are back they sound like their piss and I'm their little punching bag.   
"Why the fuck do we have to go to fucking therapy we are fine" my dad say. "Because we do god you were the one who got me pregnant and doing fucking drugs and shit and made me do that to." My mom yelled " I never wanted get pregnant at a young age."   
I came down stairs "what's going on why are you two yelling. "  
Slap   
I fell to the ground my mom just slapped my.  
"Shut the fuck up now" my mom yelled grab me by my hair and pulls me all the why to my room which was the attic. But before she pull me I thought I saw a car outside. Good thing I eat before they came home.

Chapter 3  
Hannibals pov  
I see I girl getting her hair pulled out by Mrs. Graham for no reason. Maybe she's is a secret daughter or something. I got a plan take this girl and give her to Abigail to have a playmate. (Abigail is 6 years old). This girl can be her mom and help me ill force her to help me poor little Abigail lost her parents.  
A few minutes pass its 10:00 pm make sure no one is awake.   
All lights are out its their bed time. Time to get myself some meat and this little angel with dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
I get out of the car and walk to the house I checked if they have but to my surprise they didn't locked it. I climbed up the stairs to where Mrs & Mr Graham's sleep. I give them a shot that will make them sleep until I give them another shot to wake them up. One by one I carried them to the trunk of my car. Now time to get that angel I get another shot that will make you sleep for 6 hours. I walk through the door and to my surprise there she is in the kitchen wide eyes. Like a deer in headlights. She darts but I was faster than she screams "Winston" "I'm so sorry my little angel goodnight" I told her than she pass out. Just than a sandy dog came to investigate what's going on. He came over to us and starts to sniff me. "Stop,sit,and stay." The dog I'm guessing is Winston does what I say. I picked up the girl and I went to the door. "Come Winston" Winston came to the and follow me to the car. I open the passengers seat and sat the girl there and put her seat belt on. Close the door and open back seat door to let Winston in once he is in I close the door and I get in the car and drive away to my house. Few hours pass its 1:00am when we go to my house. I snuck in the back of the house twice with Mrs & Mr graham in my chamber where I cut the flesh and bones. I go to the car open the door for Winston and get the girl. We go to the front door take them to a gust room next to Abigail's room and I put the girl in my blue satin pjs. I walk to Abigail's room I kiss her forehead and left. I went down stairs to my friend Alana to wake her up. "Hey I'm back time to get up" I said "Oh hey your back what time is it" Alana said "It's 1:58" I walked her to her car and watch her leave. Went to see Abigail find her awake. "Daddy why is there a girl and a dog here." "Abigail there going to be part of our family ok" "ok daddy I'll be good girl good night." "Goodnight Abigail." I went to bed at 2:25. I'm going wake up at 6 to make breakfast.

Chapter 4  
Will's pov  
I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and sausage and more smells that are making my mouth water. I sit up and at the foot of my bed standing was a little girl. "Hi I'm will what's yours." "Abigail." She whisper softly "how old are you." "6" she said and she was looking at the dog. "His name is Winston and if you want you can pet him. She look at me with excitement. She went over to Winston and pet him. "Hey Abigail who is cooking." She look at me like a deer caught in headlights, she was scared. "Oh no I forgot daddy wants us at the table by now I'm sorry." She was in tears. "Hey it's ok I'm sure daddy won't be mad lets go now ok." She nods and wipe away the tears. "You need to put on that dress I picked it out ok." "Ok" I got dress in a blue satin dress and some reason it was my size. I picked up Abigail and she laughed. I called for Winston to come when he did all of us went to get breakfast and when we got to the bottom of the stairs their was a young man to be in his early 30s or late 20s. Abigail screamed out daddy. She ran and jump into his arms. He saw me and came over to me and Winston. " I'm Hannibal lecter and this is Abigail hobbs my adopted daughter." "I'm willow graham but you two can call me will and this handsome fella is my dog Winston." "Well it's a pleasure to meet both you and your dog isn't Abigail." Hannibal said to me and Abigail. Abigail nods very fast. In a tiny voice she ask "can I call you mom" both me and Hannibal were in shock, Hannibal was about to say something but I cut him off. "Sure Abigail you can call me mom if it's ok with your dad." I said. Abigail asked her dad so sweetly. Hannibal sighs and said sure. "Well breakfast is ready right this way will."

Chapter 5

Hannibal pov  
I make my way to the kitchen while will and Abigail went to the table. I made eggs, bacon, sausage and put in to 4 different bowls. I balance the 4 bowls in both my hands and one in my elbow. I make my way to both of the laughing girls in the dining room. I hand it  it out first to will and Wilson because their our guest. Then to Abigail and then to me. I said "Bon appétit" and with we all started to eat. "What kind of meat is in the sausage Hannibal." Will said eyeing the sausage.  
Remembering this morning when I was chopping Mrs and mr Graham's in tiny pieces and then grinding it up in to Microscopic pieces then put the pieces in the sausage maker and when the sausage is done. I Fried the sausage and cut that in the bowls and severed them to will and Wilson.  
Back to present   
I smile at that remember. "The sausage your eating is from my hometown Lithuania." "Oh how interesting it tastes so good thank you." "Your welcome will." When we all are done I start to clean up. Abigail and Wilson went upstairs to her room to play. "Here let me help you with the dishes please Hannibal." I couldn't say no "ok you risen I dry" she nodded. When we are done with the dishes I went to my office just before I close Will come in. "Yes will can I help you." "Oh don't play dumb I know you drug me and I know you drug my parents and killed them and feed me their body parts yes or no and don't lie." She said. To tell the truth she is very sexy in that dress Abigail give her and she looks hot when she is angry. "Yes and what will you do call the cops, runaway, or are going to fight then runaway." She look in my eyes and said. "No I'm staying here and thank you for getting me out of the house that was rude of me and just go and see what Abigail and Wilson is up to." I look at her and said. "How did you know the meat was human." "I have a gift to go to a place and see how people die, I become the murder." And with that she was gone.  
I went to my desk and I drew will in different poses in my bed butt ass naked and in some poses her open wide for him. He got turned on by will. He wants her. He needs her. Will is his other half of him and he needs a plan to win over her heart and head of her.

Chapter 6 

Will pov  
I left Hannibal's office lets just say I never felt more turn on by him or any other man before. I smile at that thought. I went to see Abigail and Winston if they are okay. "Hey Abigail what are you and Winston playing." "I'm trying to teach him tricks but he wouldn't do them can you please help." She said almost in tears. "Okay but they only reason Winston won't listen is because he knows that your not his master, I am. But I can show you the tricks he does know." This makes Abigail smile. I told Winston to roll over, sit, jump, speak, shake, and play dead. And as a good boy Winston did all those things. This makes Abigail laugh and smile. A couple hours later Hannibal came in to see how are things. "What's going on in there." Hannibal said with a smile. "Mommy is showing me the tricks that Winston knows and there amazing daddy." She said with sparkling in her eyes. "I but they are but right not now its nap time okay give me a kiss and your mommy a kiss okay." "Okay love daddy and I love you mommy." Me and both kiss her and we said I love you to her.  Hannibal closed Abigail door leaving Winston in his care.   
As we went down stairs to the living room. "Take a seat Will we need to talk." "Okay what is it now." "It's about your stay and what your going to do." "Ok Hannibal lay it all on me I'm not afraid of your tasks." "Okay Will you will be Abigail's teacher and our maid." What a fucking maid what the actual fuck. I mean a teacher is not so bad. But a fucking maid. "What the fuck Hannibal." "Watch your language Will. Plus if you don't be a maid then you'll be on the street I'm I understood Will." I looked at his eye and they scare me in a good way. "Yes Hannibal I understand." "Good lets go over the rules." "Okay I guess lay it on me."  
"1. You have to wear a maids uniform everyday except when I say so and when we have guests over.  
2\. If you swear or misbehave I'll punish you how're I please,  
3\. When people and Abigail are around you call me Hannibal. When it's just me and you, you have to call me master.  
Do I make my self clear Will." I finally breathe. "Yes master I understand." I hissed at him. "Good now your punishment." I was in shock. "What didn't do anything wrong." "Oh Will you did you said fuck and that's the rules no swearing." Oh great just my luck fuck my savior is a hot kinky asshole I liked it. "I sorry master I'll Take my punishment." I said all cute and innocent and I bated my eyelashes and I bit my lip and stare into his eyes filled with lust. He reach over me grasp my wrist and slammed my belly against his knees. I squirm on top on him. "Your misbehaving Will I'll give you 10 slaps for being naughty okay." I nodded. He lifted my dress and pulled my panties down. The cold breeze hitting my ass felt great. "Master what if Abigail comes down." I said worry that Hannibal will scare Abigail by hurting me. "Don't worry Abigail knows the rules in this house and when it nap time she can't go outside her room. That why she has a bathroom in her room just in case this happens." He has a full on smile and I'm scared now. "Let's begin so you can start being a maid and help teach Abigail okay Will." I couldn't speak nodded. He roughly yanks my hair back. "When asked you a question you answer Will." "I understand master sorry master yes I'm ready to begin." I said almost in tears. He rubs my ass then smack. Hits my ass. I gasp. Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack. When he hit my ass for the last time he reach in the doors next to the couches and pulls our smoothing cream for my ass. "Did you learn your lesson." "Yes master I did. Thank you master." Then at that moment he kiss me on the lips it fillet amazing. He pushes he's tongue into my mouth it fillet amazing we stop to breathe we looked into each other's eyes. "As well as we both in joy that, you should get Abigail for lunch." Then kiss me and walked away. I touched my lips and smiles as I got off the couch. Pulled up my panties on and pulled down my dress and went to get Abigail.

Chapter 7

Hannibal pov  
After she left. I went to the kitchen to make all of us sandwiches. When I'm done Abigail came in the dining room and following behind her was the beautiful Will. She is still red in the face by me spanking her. She looks so fucking hot right now gives me in idea. As we sit at the table and begin to eat. I put my hand on top of her dress where her thighs are. "I'm all down eating can me and Winston go play outside in the back yard please." She pleaded. I give her a nod and off she went. "Lets go to my room where it's more private." She nods and gets up to go to my room. When we get there I push her on the bed and kissed her hard. I push my hips into her and she gasped at feeling my hard on and feeling the size of it. "My Will I won't take you now, I will wait until you tell me if your ready. When you are ill make you beg for me. Okay Will." I panted into her right ear and kissing her pale neck. "Yes master I'll beg when I'm ready for you to take me master." She is panting hard and I can tell and judging by how she react to my touches she's still a virgin. So I'm going to be her first gets me even more turn on. I give her a last kiss and get off of her. "It is time for your duties now Will go now." She nodded and with that she left. I'm going to give her a month until she begs for me. I want to give her hell with my kisses and heavy touching. I need to get to know her both physically and emotionally and sexually in ways I can give her the ultimate pleasure she will ever get. Smiling to my self I left my room after I fix my self tomorrow is back to work this will suck.

Chapter 8

1 month later  
Jack Crawford pov  
We're still investigating the murder of the Graham's family. We found fiber that they had a child in her 20s and the have a dog. We don't know nothing about the child but we can say that the child has been kidnapped and we're going to find out what happened.  
At Hannibal's house  
Wills pov  
I was in the shower. Thinking about I been living in this house for a month now and it's been fun. I get to teach Abigail math, English, different languages, and more school like this.   
I'm also there maid so every morning after eating I go to each room and clean  it and if I did something wrong Hannibal spank me hard but in a sexually way and I want him. Hannibal is all I think about. This past few nights I masterbeted and I called out Hannibals name I want him, i need him. I'm going to submit to him. I can't deny him no more. I ache for him. I know that he knows I'm a virgin, but I trust him. Tonight I'm going to let him take me. Abigail and Winston won't be here she's going to Hannibals friend Alana house. Hannibal lied to her saying I'm his girlfriend. That put a smile on me. It's just me and Hannibal tonight. I put something sexy just for Hannibal to take me. I want him to know that I want him, and only him. He is my savior from my parents abuse. When I'm done getting ready done I went downstairs to see if dinner is done for us to eat. "Hey master is dinner done." I asked him "Yes dear will it's done you looked breathtaking." I blush and happy that I can turn him on. We went to the table and eat that meal that Hannibal made. While eating Hannibal has his hand on my right thigh rubbing it and turns on I try to hold back but I can't i let out a moan. Hannibal moved his had where my entrance is to his surprise I have no underwear on. "Now Will no underwear and turn on why is that." He enters one finger inside me I gasp. "I 'pant' want 'pant' you 'pant' inside 'pant' of 'pant' me 'pant' master." He's adding more fingers inside of me I open my legs for more axis. I'm really wet. He removes his fingers and lick my fluids from inside of me. "Delicious will. Do you want to continue this in my room?" He said and I nodded "yes master please let's continue in your room." He stands and holds it out for me. I reached out to him taking his hand we walk out of the dinner. "What about the plates master." "Leave them we have more important things to do right now." He said with lustful eyes.  
We made it to the room. Hannibal opens the door taking me in the room and closes the door. He yanked me to him and kiss me turning us both on.

Chapter 9

Wills pov  
Hannibal breaks the kiss. "Turn around love I want to take off that lovely dress of yours." He tells me in a sexy voice that leaves me breathless. I turn around for him. I am a blushing mess. Hannibal unzipped my dress. When my dress hit the floor Hannibal takes my hand to step over my dress. I'm only in heels. "You look breathtaking love." "Thank you master." I want him I'm withering underneath his sexy gaze. "New rule when we're in mine or your bedroom you are to call me Hannibal okay my beautiful pet." I stared at him. I nodded my head. "Yes master I mean Hannibal." The things this man does to me make me wet in between my legs. "Now where were we ah I know." He said than he push me down. I gasp I reached for him but I landed on something bounce and soft it was Hannibal's bed. "Now we must take these off even though they look great on you. I don't want to punish you if you ripped my sheets with them." He tells me while taking my heels off. When the heels are on the floor Hannibal attached his lips to mine. Oh my fucking god he tested so good I want more. "Hannibal please more." I moan for more. I rapped my legs around his waist wanting more. Hannibal broke the kiss and attack my right breast while his left hand touched my left breast. I throw my head back moaning his name. "Hannibal I want you please." I want more I want him inside me I want him to fuck me. Then he switched his mouth is on my left breast while his right is touching my right breast. His hands and mouth feels so good it gets me more and more turn on. I love the feeling of need and want.   
He stops and looks at me. "My curiosity is killing me do you know want it is." I shook my head "I'll tell you my curiosity is want does your most precious place taste like." I stared at him while he is staring back at me lowering his body down and reached to my precious place. "I want you to remember if you don't want to continue it's ok we can stop. I don't want to hurt you I know that your a virgin. Do you still want to continue Will." I want him. I been waiting for a month to do this. "Yes Hannibal I want to continue please." "As you wish Will." And with that he lick my precious place it tickles and I guess I'm very ticklish. He keeps on licking and fucking me with his juiciest tongue. He stops and kisses me and I can taste my self on him. I want to say I taste great. He kissing me I'm moaning inside of his mouth. Our tongues and teeth collide with each other with in need. Hannibal breaks our kiss for the fucking 3rd time oh my fucking god. Hannibal takes off his shoes, socks,then his shirt, then his pants. "Will would you do me a favor please." I want to do everything for his man I want to be his slave and worship him in every way. "Yes want do you want me to do." "Will I want you to blow me so it won't hurt you when I enter you. If you don't want to I do have so lube to put on me but I want to ask. Blow me or lube?." He wants me to do the same for him. Oh my fuck yeah. I want him to have the same feel that he gave. "Can I Hannibal I want to blow you please." He smiled at like I made him the happiest man on the planet. I got off the bed to stand in front of him. I pulled is boxers off. Hannibal stepped off of them I threw them wear my clothes are. I push him on the bed. His cock is so big. "Hannibal your cock is so big I don't think I will fit both my mouth or my precious area." I tell him I a little bit scared. "You Will you will fit don't worry we'll take our time it's ok." I smile at him he takes my fear away. I'm in between his legs. I lower my head and lick the top. It's not that bad I put my hands on his big cock and lick and swirl my tongue around his head. Taste good. I started moving my hands up and down at first slow then started go faster. I stop and I put my mouth on his big cock. And lower on to him until it reaches the end. At first I go slow up and down he really taste good and smells so good to. I started to go feaster and faster. I ended up fucking him with my mouth. "Ok Will you need to stop." I didn't and now know why he want me to stop. He came inside my mouth. I swallow all of his cum. He really taste so great. He pulled my to him we have a heated kiss we have each other's cum inside of ourselves mouth. Yummy we taste so good mix. Hannibal stand so I can lay in the middle. He gets on top of me. "Last chance to say no and do this when your really ready." I makes eye contact to him. "I want this. I need you. And I don't care if you get me pregnant. All I want is you."   
(Oh I did mention when Hannibal and Will have sex the won't have no condoms because it's will first times many times it's mint to be special for will.)   
"Okay this will hurt but it wont last okay." I nodded. He place his big cock in between my legs. I put my hands on his shoulders. And he slides into me talking my virginity with him. "Ahhh it hurts Hannibal" I tell him he slides all of him in me. "I wanted you to take all of me so it won't hurt so much." I am crying it hurt a little now. A few seconds later. I start to move and it didn't hurt no more. "I think it's ok now you can move." Hannibal starts to move slow I moan. He pushes in,out,in,out,in,out. "Hannibal I want more please faster." And he did he's fucking me faster. "Ok Hannibal more ohh Hannibal more Hannibal faster." He's fucking me faster and faster. The we both came on our names. "Hannibal" "Will" Hannibal is still humping me to empty all of his cum in me. After a few minutes Hannibal slipped out of me. And lad beside me. "That was amazing Hannibal thank you." "You welcome will it was me pleasure pleasing you." I lad on his chest. "Goodnight Hannibal." "Goodnight will see you tomorrow morning." And with that we both went to sleep.

Chapter 11

Will'a pov   
The sun woke me up from a peaceful sleep. My dream was Hannibal fucking me and it felt so incredible. I opened my eyes and reached out to Hannibal. But Hannibal is not next to me. I tried getting out of bed. But i am so sore in between my legs. Then the realized hit me that last night Hannibal took my virginity. I bit my lip at the thought of it. Hannibal saying if it's okay for him to do this and kissing me everywhere and I mine everywhere. I'm really am happy that it was Hannibal that saved me. Just then the door open and it was Hannibal with a tray full of food. My tummy made a roaring sound. I blushed and bit my lip from laughing. "How are you feeling will." He said worried that he had hurt me during sex." I feel amazing but I'm sore." I started eating the bacon, eggs, sausage, and drinking the wine he gives me. He left the room and gives my two Tylenols and a glass of water. Just then I just realized Hannibal was only in his boxers. The site of him is mouth watering. "Okay me and you can take a bath before Abigail comes home. I want to be inside of some more." I blush at that sex in the bath just thinking about that starting to get me we. Oh shit that's right I forgot to tell him that Abigail is staying two nights at alana and her wife Margot's house instead of just one. "Hannibal I forgot to mention that she's not coming home until tomorrow. I want some alone time with you. I'm sorry I forgot." Shit I'm really scared of his reaction. He sighs "oh I get it you wanted us to get to know each other is that right." I nodded. When I'm done Hannibal set my tray and the two glasses on the door. Hannibal reached both hands to me. I put my hands around his neck and he bridal styled carries me to the bathroom.

Chapter 12

We get into the car. Hannibal pulls out of the driveway. "Will before we go to the grocery store I want to get somethings for us." I was very curious of want he is getting us and where we're going. "Where are we going." I ask my curiosity is killing me. "Not telling it will ruin the surprise." He smirks at me.   
Few minutes later   
We pull up to a building called "XXX" what does xxx mean. We walked inside. Then the realization hits me it's a sex shop. I'm blushing scared and excited.  
Hannibal sees me and smiles. "I thought we could try do these things sometimes if that's ok." Hannibal whispers into my right ear sexually and licked my ear causing me to shiver. Hannibal grab a basket for us. We walked down all the aisles of the store. We got 4 Vibrater, butt plug, pink and blue and red and black fuzzy handcuffs, Real hand cuffs, 10 different flavors of lubrications for me and my body parts, and cock ring for Hannibal, and for the both of us belly warmer cream, and I also got a hot sexy maid outfit (at the top). We went to the check out. The hold time I'm blushing and I know my face is a tomato because I feel burning hot. When we finally get outside I started breathing normal.  
We loaded the car and left to the grocery store.  
Few minutes later.  
We pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. Hannibal gets out and opened my door. That's my man helping me in every way I want him to be. I smile at me and said thank you to him.  
Hannibal showed the person behind the desk his card. "Hannibal what is that." I ask confused. "It's a membership card only the people who have this card can come in." He said and I just nodded my head.  
We got everything we got and already went through the check out. "Hannibal I need to go to the restroom is that okay." I asked him. "Yes you may Will and I will be right here if you need me." I nodded. I went to the restroom to pee. When I'm done I go washing my hands. When I was drying them someone grabbed me by my hips. I know it's not my Hannibal he wouldn't do this not in the girls bathroom. "Aaaaahhhhhhh" I let got the biggest scream. Things went so fast one minute this guy grab me then the next minute Hannibal is by my side and the man that grab me is on the floor by a cop. Hannibal has me by he's hip not letting me go.  One of the cops was questioning me. "Are you alright?" "Yes" "do you know him?" "No I do not." I'm crying because I was either was going to be raped or taken. "He doesn't have a membership card on him. Do one of you want to put him in jail for assault." Hannibal is one to answer that. How the fuck dose a person get in if they don't have a membership card. "Yes please and let us know when he gets out so we can be careful." "Of course Hannibal." Oh did I for got to mention that all these 2 cops here are good friends with Hannibal. I think there Sam and Luke. "Can we go Hannibal I want to go home." I told him while crying. "Of course Will love. Gentleman will you excuse us." "Of course I'm really so that this happen it won't happen again." Luke said. Me and Hannibal took the cart to the car. Hannibal loads it up and I get into the car. He went to me saying. "Everything is going to be okay your okay. Your safe that's all that matters right now." He whispers to me. Hugging me telling me sweet words. "Hannibal I want you to hurt him badly please." He can see in my eyes that I'm dead serious. "Anything for you my beautiful angel." I smiled yes I am his beautiful angel just his.   
On the ride home I told Hannibal want I want him to do to me. "Hannibal I want you." Yes I'm serious I want him to take me. "Will are you serious you just went though a scary experience." I know he's worried for me and that why I love him he cares for me. "I'm dead serious I want you. I want you to complete me in every way and any shape or form. Please Hannibal I want this." He sighs I know he cares for me and my body and my mind. He doesn't want to hurt me. "Okay Will when and where." I smiled at him. "When at night and where I want you in your office." That surprised him. "Why my office Will." He's a curious one. "Because I want you to think about me with my legs spread open wanting you to fuck me. And when you think about me draw a picture of my naked with you fuck me over and over." I told him. He blushed and smiles. It's the truth I want him to think about me and only me. I love him even though we know each other only for a month. Who cares what people think of me. He's been so good to me and Winston and Abigail been so good to me two.  
We arrived at the house. Hannibal put the groceries away while I went to my room to put away my birth control. At least we're being safe than others. Then I went to Hannibal's room to put our toys away. I blushed and bit my lips and hold my legs together just thinking about using it on both of us gets me wet. When I go down stairs and I watch Hannibal making dinner. "He looked so sexy in every way." I smile at that thought and still looking at him. Hannibal is making salads with grilled chicken. Tonight is going to be long and hot and sexy night.

Chapter 13

Hannibal's pov   
After dinner me and Will are cleaning up. "Will please tell me are you sure you want to have sex with me after what happened today." I know why she wants me it's because of that bastard man terrorize her to a dark place. I don't want no one to see her so scared. I want people and our daughter Abigail to see her brave. "Yes Hannibal I'm okay. I want you so much and I want you to only focus on me and my naked body under you or on top." She gave me her first seductive smile. When were done Will is the first one to leave. When I came in I was surprised at what  I saw. She on the blue couch. With a sexy pose. Her head facing me, her arms are by her hips, and those sexy and amazing legs spread out and bent. She looked incredible in that pose I saved this into my memory so I can draw her later. I walked up to her. "Does my little mongoose want to play." I walk slowly to her, in my thoughts I will always make my Will my queen either making love or out in public or inside with Abigail. Will is fucking mine. I'm the fucking chesapeake ripper and I'll fucking ripped everyone to pieces who tries takes my queen away from me. "Yes Hannibal your little mongoose wants to play it's her mating season after all and she found her mate and she wants him to fuck her senseless Hannibal. She doesn't want to wait." She moan at saying this. I can feel I'm getting hard by everything she says and by that gorgeous body of hers. "I always love these responses you give to me." I said and started touching her right breast and I undid my zipper to my pants and grab my cock but I grab my angels hand and put her hand on my cock. So soft and squishy and Will is becoming a moaning mess. I to becoming a moaning mess to and Will moving her up and down in a faster pace. I stopped her hand and moved them back to where they were last. I moved to her entrance was. I spread her legs out more so I can have more space. I touched her entrance but didn't enter her and she was dripping wet. "Oh Will I guess It is mating season because your dripping wet but you are mine and only mine." I said licking Savagely at my fingertips. "Oh yes Hannibal only yours and I'm your mate please Hannibal more." She said "More. You want more I'll give you more." I said  lowering my head and licked her Savagely at her entrance no one is going easy for now on since we are use to each other now. "Oh Hannibal more,more,more,more, oh yes Hannibal." I can feel her release coming on and I stopped. "Hannibal why did you stopped." Will said confused. I bend down kissed her lips and said. "Not yet angel it's your turn to get me hot and bother." She blushed and nodded. She gets up from that position. She starts by taking off my long sleeve shirt and then my pants with my underwear. Once I'm naked under her gaze she push me softly to sit down. She licks her lips. She puts her mouth on my right nipple and her hand on my left. It feels amazing I know I slept with a lot of women but Will is the only one I can get turned on real fast. She switched her mouth and hand to the other for attention. I can't stop moaning she is like an expert at this but she never done this because I'm her first. She stopped and lower so she got on her hands and knees and she is only going to use her mouth on me. She takes me into her mouth and go down all the way to the base. I put my hand on her to have her even it's a team effort. She's acting like an animal and I like it. I moan loudly and she smiles while sucking me. We made eye contact I can see it the look she gives to Winston. She's the master and Winston is to obey. That's what's happening with me and Will. I'm the master and Will must obey. "Okay Will that enough you can stop now I have more things to do with you." I smile at her when she did obey. I stand up. "Back into the position you were in now Will. I watched her obey my command. Once she was back into place. I got on top of her. "Last chance to turn back." I said I can't hold back anymore the beast inside me wants her and to impregnate her. "No I want you all of you." She said serious. And that was it. I slammed into her entrance. "Hannibal." She cried out. I waited until she wanted me to move. "Okay I'm ready." I started to move at first I want slow then slow. I want her to beg. "Hannibal your torturing me please faster." And with that I went fast and faster and than fastest. I fucked so hard I know she's going to be sore. "Oh Hannibal yes just like that." A few seconds later we both cum at the same time. I pulled out her letting the semen dripping out me and her. We are a breathing mess. I bridle carried her to her room. I kissed her head. "Get some sleep tomorrow your spending some girls time with Alana and Margot okay." She nodded. I clean up our mess and went to my room. And got in to bed and the phone rang. "Hello Alana." Why is she calling at midnight. "I'm calling because your picking your daughter up at 5 pm okay." I guess. "Yeah okay but you have to have a girls night out." "Okay Hannibal why." I smirked. "Me and Abigail are going to buy an engagement ring for Will and I'm going to propose tonight." "I see now I get it don't worry leave it up to us that we kept her distracted." "Thank goodnight Alana." "Goodnight Hannibal." And with that I want to sleep naked.  
Few seconds later a knock on the door I when to it. And open my door to see Will. We couldn't do it we both grab each and kiss. I put her legs on my hips and walk to my bed. "Do you want to top this time my dear Will." She smiled slipping on to my cock I moan. And she kisses me. "I take that as an yes." We laugh and we fucked each other until it was time to get up. I turned off my alarm clock. "Are you tired Love she shook her head." I smile. "Either can I." We make love until it was 9:30. We stopped because Will tummy is growing for food. We both put on a robe on. We both went down stairs to make food.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Abigail pov   
I wake up at 7 am. I woken up Winston to take him outside when he's done we go to the table. Aunt Alana and aunt Margot are making breakfast. "We have a surprise for you. I looked at her. "Your father is going to ask Will to be his wife." I clapped excited.  
Minutes later it was 5 pm.  
Mom and dad came inside I ran to mom first. "I guess I now your favorite." Dad said. "Don't worry Hannibal your my favorite." Mom said with a wink. When I'm done hugging mom I went to hug dad. "Your going to be okay they are dropping you off at the house at 7pm okay." Daddy is helping her to calm down. "Plus Winston is her." She smile and mom and dad having a make out kissing. We all said goodbyes and me and dad went to the jewels shop. We found one that matches her eyes and hair.  
When we got the ring we went home.  
We waited until mom got home.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Will pov  
We had so much fun we gossip about Hannibal and Abigail and about all of us. And watch Disney movies. Then it was time to go. When I got to the house with Winston I can feel the change in the air. When I open the door I see flower petals on the floor. Winston fallow already without me. So I want up and fallow the flowers but want caught me eyes are drawing of me. I looked beautiful. Oh Hannibal you know how to make a girl smile. The flowers lead up to Hannibal's room. I went in and there's Winston on top of Abigail licking her face. I laughed at that sight. "Winston that's enough." And he was off of her. I when to Hannibal. "What's going on." He smile. "I know it's early in our relationship put I want up in our family as a Lector." Then he got on one knee. "Will Graham will you marry me."

 

^^^^^Wills engagement ring^^^^^  
I'm crying and got on my knees. "Yes Hannibal I will marry you." I cried and laughed. He hugged me and kissed me. Abigail and Winston ran over to us and gives us kisses. We walked to Abigail's room. We put Abigail to bed and Winston stayed with her. We walked in my room hand in hand. Hannibal close my door and locked it. He came behind me and whispers these room are soundproof but not in the halls." That surprised me. Hannibal started kissing and sucking my neck. I push him on the bed take off my dress and Hannibal taking off his suit and tie.

 

^^^^Wills dress^^^

 

^^^ Hannibal suit and tie^^^^^  
When we're finally naked we couldn't keep our hands to our self . We made love for hours and hours.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Abigail pov  
I'm so happy I'm getting a new family replacing my dead family. I have dad and now I have a mom and a dog. My life is perfect I hope this happily ever after will die just like my family did. I went to my dairy and write.

Dear dairy,  
She said yes Will said yes. I'm having a new mom. And now Winston and Will are staying. Daddy told me if Will didn't fall for him he's going to chain her to his torture room and rape her until she submitted to men. That's not going to happen because she did fall in loved with him. And now this is her becoming in murder just like dad. I'm happy now I will have 3 Protecters. I can't wait until the wedding dad said it will be in five months so Will can get a better understanding of us. I just can't wait they make a good couple. I'm happy dad killed Wills parents so see can be here. I bet the having sex right now. I have to go goodnight dairy.  
Love,  
Abigail lector

\----------------------------------------------  
Hannibal pov   
Holy shit I got off of Will. We're both breathing harshly trying to breathe. "Wow Hannibal I like you and the beast inside of you." She smiles. "Let's go shower then get some sleep." I said but she frown. "Don't worry I'm going to make you scream in the shower." She smiles and blushes at that thought. We hopped into the shower. I'm behind her . "Will I'm going to enter here." I slipped a finger into her asshole. She gasp. I lower her and she held on to the wall. I put a another finger in I scissoring inside of her she feels so warm. I put more fingers inside stretching her out when I know she is ready. "This will hurt but it will feel good okay." She doesn't say anything but nodded her head yes. I grab my cock and slipped inside of her. "Ahhhhhh Hannibal it hurts." She cried tears running down her face. I soothe her back. "It's okay your okay." Trying to claim her down. "This is your becoming." She looks scared. "My becoming of what Hannibal." I smiled sinisterly. "My wife, people do this to their beautiful little wife to be theirs completely. And to make their wife obey. I already took your virginity and now I'm taking you here." She nodded in understanding. "Okay Hannibal please continue." So I did I went slow since it's her first time. Then I went fast. "Oh Hannibal please more." I smiled. "Do you like this Will." I slapped her ass. "Ahhhhhhh yes Hannibal more."  
A few minutes later I cum inside of her ass.  
I turn off the shower dry both of us off. We both climb in to the bed. Before sleep took me and I know Will is crying. I pulled her to me. "That's enough stop crying your my fiancé and I love you and you will do as I say or there will be consequences. I'm only doing this for your own good your mine until death do us part maybe even then." She nodded. "Okay Hannibal I love thank you for everything. I won't leave until the day I die."  
Then we fell asleep in each other's arms.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Will pov   
Before I sleep I thought only this.  
Hannibal is changing me. I know it's for the worst. But I promise him I love him and I will always be his. And with that sleep took me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 14

Five months pass.  
Wills pov  
I'm in the shower getting ready including shaving my legs for Hannibal's and mine engagement party.   
I remember we got to know each other much better.  
List they talked about:  
Hannibal- he's parents died from German soldiers. His sister killed and been cannibalize by other people and they force him to her remains. He is 30 years old. He is both a doctor and a psychiatrist. And has a beautiful daughter and me his beautiful soon to be wife.  
Will- her parents died by Hannibal(she's happy). She's 20 years old and she has a gift that makes her go inside killers mind to see who they are she is like a Profiler for killers. She has a dog named Winston and soon to be daughter and husband.  
Back to present.  
I got my dress on and did my makeup.

 

^^^^wills engagement dress^^^^  
When I was done I went downstairs. At the end of the staircase there was Hannibal lector waiting for me. When I made it downstairs I took his arm to the kitchen. Lots of staff was making food but me and Hannibal know there's no animals in this food. I smile at him and does the same. He lead me to the small table. "Glad your done early usually Abigail is down stairs testing the food. But since she's not here. Your my tester." He said grabbing a wine bottle and glass. And poring the red wine in the glass. I smile at Hannibal. "Well I'm happy to help you but not cooking. I suck at cooking." I told him with a frown. "Well I can teach you if you want." I smile Hannibal always find away to maker included in his family.   
Few minutes later.  
It's time for the cparty. Hannibal invited everyone he knows to this party to show me off. There's like 100 people or more inside of our house. I was walking around the house when Ed one of the security people came up to me.  
"I'm so sorry Will but there's a detective here to see Hannibal or you." What? What detective? I nodded at Ed and I fallow him to the door. There stand a tall, dark man, a little on the chubby side. "Hello I'm Will. I'm Hannibal's fiancé. What can I do for you." What the fuck I hope he's not working on my parents murder case. Hannibal told me that they think the murder kidnap their kid. "Hello Will I'm FBI detective Jack Crawford. Is it a possibility that I can talk to Hannibal Lector in private." Why? "Um yes came in." We walk to Hannibal. I went up to him and whisper in his ear. "There's a detective Jack Crawford here to see you right now." He looked in my eyes and nodded. We turned to detective Crawford. "Detective Crawford I'm Hannibal." Hannibal had his hand out and detective Crawford shakes Hannibal's hand. "Please call me Jack. Would I talk to you in private please." I look at Hannibal and he nodded. "This way to my office Jack." I watch them go and I'm stuck. All of a sudden there was a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see a beautiful young woman around 40 or 30. Maybe around Hannibal's age. 

 

^^^^Bedelias dress^^^^^  
"Hello I didn't introduce myself I'm  Bedelia Hannibal's psychiatrist." Wait what Hannibal has a psychiatrist. Oh wait he probably have that trauma of his family. "Hi Bedelia. I'm Will." "Yes I  knew." If you know me then leave. I thought.  
Few hours has passed and it was time to go. Hannibal isn't back yet. I went up stairs. I took a quick shower and climbed into bed and went straight to sleep.  
Hannibal's pov  
The reason Jack Crawford wanted me was to help on the case. And I told him straight up was that Will is to come with me. He agreed with a big smile. I have a feeling that he will take my beautiful wife away from me. "Jack we have to start after when we are down with the honeymoon." He nodded in understanding. "Okay call when your done and ready to work." I nodded my head. When we're done I lead him to the doorway and said our goodbyes. I went to Wills and mine room. A couple more weeks until she's mine until death do us part.  
I went inside it was dark but I can see in the dark. I took of everything. And i meant I was naked. I rolled over to Will. Kissing her neck. I just love her so much. I took off her dress and kissing both of her breast. She moans and moving her hips up. I kiss her body until my face is in between in legs. I licked her entice way. She test so fantastic. I kept licking and sucking her. "Ahhhh Hannibal want are you doing." She woke up fuck. "Do you want me to stop." She shook her head. "No keep going please." I smile. "Your wish is my command. I went back to lick and sucking her. "Ahhhhh oh Hannibal I want you inside me please." So I did I matter of seconds I was fucking her so hard we both came. We waited until we can finally breathe. "Go to sleep will everything is okay I promise. And she did.  
No one pov  
One week later Wills bachelorette party.  
Bedelia, Alana, Margot, and Will are at Alana and Margot house for will bachelorette party.

 

^^^wills dress^^^^  
Will open presents from everyone.  
Bedelia got Will a few vibraters.  
Margot and Alana got Will 2 sets of lingerie for the honeymoon. 

 

 

"Thanks everyone I love it and I hope Hannibal likes taking them off of me if you know what I mean." They all laugh and drink until they pass out drunk.

Far away from them Hannibal has his own bachelors party.  
He and Abigail are finding people and kill them. Abigail is the bait and Hannibal is the hunter. They got 48 people and put the in the basement. Abigail goes to her room to play with Winston. Hannibal is getting ready for the wedding reception. Craving people even the Mayan who dares to hurt what his Will. Once he got lungs,livers, tongue,and took body parts off the bone. He decorate the body parts with flour and more meat. Once everything is ready for the wedding reception. Hannibal went backup stairs to cook for him and Abigail.   
Few minutes later.  
Abigail went downstairs with Winston to eat. "Daddy are you and mommy gonna to make me a brother or sister." Abigail is always so curious one just like Will. "During the honeymoon I'm switching her birth control pills will conception pills so she can get pregnant faster." The smile at one and another. When there done eating, Hannibal lift Abigail and carried her to bed. Hannibal went to his room. He took of his clothes and climb in bed. Hannibal thinks about Will and put his hand on his dick pumping it up and down. Pumping his dick faster and faster and faster and faster. Then he came screaming Wills name. Hannibal got into the shower and took a really really cold shower. Once he's done he went to sleep.  
Weeks later wedding day.  
Wills pov  
It's finally the day I take Hannibal as my husband. I blushed more sex with any way I want. Margot and Alana are my bridesmaids. Abigail is the flower girl. For Hannibal his grooms are Bedelia and Jack Crawford.   
Margot and Alana helped me with my dress and makeup.

 

^^^wills dress^^^^  
When they done helping me get my dress. I helped them in their dresses.

 

^^^^alana^^^^^margot^^^  
Abigail came in. "Are you ready mommy." I took a breath. "Yes I'm ready."

 

^^^abigail dress^^^  
We went to the door. They opened the doors. First ones to go were Margot and Alana. Then Abigail went and I fellow after her.

 

I walk down the I aisle. I looked around looking for Hannibal. The I saw him and Bedelia and Jack.

 

 

^^^^Bedelia dress^^^^

 

^^^^^^jack Crawford^^^^^  
I finally made it to the end. I hand my flowers to Alana. And the ceremony starts now. Me and Hannibal hold hands.   
"Do you Will Graham take Hannibal Lector to be your husband." "I do." I said. "Do you Hannibal Lector take Will Graham to be your wife." I look at Hannibal and squeeze his hands and he squeezes my hand back. "I do." He said with a big smile. "You may kiss you bride." Hannibal kiss me and I kissed back. We break away and walk back down the aisle. To the limbo that will take us home.   
Hannibal's pov  
It was just the two of us in the limbo. Margot and Alana took Abigail to their house. I can't stop kissing her. I need to be inside of her. She lifted her dress to show no underwear. She unzipped me and told me. "This has to be quick." I nodded. She sit on my lap and she slipped on to me. So I wasn't the only person who wanted the other. I pounded into her so hard so fast. We came hard. She gripped my hair and kissed me hot and sloppy. She get off me but I push her down. And lick my cum off of her before my cum ruins the dress. When I'm done I put my cock in my pants and put her back on my lap and kiss her. When we get to our house we got everything ready for our after party.  
Wills pov  
This day was wonderful. I'm married to a man I'm in loved with and who's really great in bed with. We cut the cake together and fed one another. We eat and mingle with people. But we are saving the presents for our honeymoon. I can't wait. I blushed so hard thinking about Hannibal teasing me in bed at Paris. It's time for me and Hannibal to go on our honeymoon. We say goodbye to our guest. I fell asleep on the flight to Paris. When I woke up it's night time. I see Hannibal by a widow butt naked. "Hey hot stuff how about you take that hot ass over her and fuck your new wife  hot stuff." I said sexy. "Hello to you to sexy lady who's my wife." He walks over. He ripped my wedding dress. I'm butt ass naked. I spread my legs. He gets on top of me. He kissed me hot and hard. And he slipped into me. "Ahh Hannibal more." I need more. He goes a light faster. "Ohhhh Will your so beautiful." I love him. "I love you Hannibal so much." And that's true. "And I love you to Will my beautiful wife." He finally speed up faster pounding into me more. Oh God i need more. "More Hannibal faster." He goes faster and faster and faster and faster. We both came hard. "HANNIBAL." "WILL." We get under the covers. "What is the plan tomorrow Hannibal?" I was curious on want we're doing tomorrow. "Swimming naked inside this house in door pool. I giggle at that. "Sounds a lot of fun and sexy moments Hannibal you do know how to treat a girl." "Yes I do and your my only girl I love." And with that it we went to bed and sleep. 

Chapter 15  
Hannibals pov  
A month has pass and we're on our last day in Paris. Me and Will have done everything in Paris. We went to eat at different restaurants for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We went to beaches and swim naked in the pool of the place we are staying at. We went to go fishing and to amusement park to ride roller coasters and ride rides and the Ferris wheel. We went to the Eiffel Tower and eat around the tower.

 

We done mostly everything in Paris. But we done everything in our bed and I mean making sweet hot love with my new beautiful wife Will. So today when I ask Will what we should do. She said let's watch movies on Netflix. So that's what we did we watch movies and eat junk food. By the time to go to bed I kissed her because just being around her making want to have sex with her. But she ran to the bathroom and throwing up everything she has eaten. I ran to her pulling up her hair up. When she is done she went to brush her teeth. I'm worried this is the 10th time she been throwing up. She been doing it everyday now I don't know if she caught something or what. "Will darling are you okay." When she's done she finally speaks. "Yes Hannibal I'm fine don't worry let's go to bed I might be better in the morning plus we need to get up early to. She kissed me and went into the covers. I fellow her into the covers but got on top of her. "Hannibal what are you doing." She laughed. "I'm going to have a little quickie with my very sexy wife here. I said and kiss and bite her ear. She moans. "Oh Hannibal please not tonight. Please don't tease me just hurry up." I remove her underwear and thrust in her. "Ahhh Hannibal more please more." I thrust into her harder and harder until we both came. "Hannibal" "Will" we both screamed each other's names and went to sleep.  
Few days pass.   
Were back home now and Will is still throwing up. And I'm fucking done with her stubborn way. "Will you need to see a doctor please." I told her good thing Abigail went to her therapy session today don't want her to worry. "Ok find I'll go to the doctor. But I what Margot to come with me. Because today you have a case with Jack Crawford now." She was right. I kiss her goodbye and said. "Tell me what they say tonight please." Worried that she might have some deadly disease. I love Will and I can't lose her. I get in the car and drive to the FBI bureau where Jack is. When I get there Jack greeted me. He tells me that a man who is killing people they nicknamed him the tooth fairy killer. "But he calls himself the dragon" I think to myself because I met him before because he wants to be just like my kill and eat them just like me.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Will pov  
When Hannibal leaves I went to the phone to call Margot and tell her to take me to the doctor.  
When she came to pick me up she asked me what's wrong. "I think I might be pregnant." I told her. "How can you be sure." She look at me thinking that I just imagining that I'm pregnant and just csink with something.  
"There were a lot of pregnancy test in the drawers under the sink. So I to 4 and they say it's positive. I don't want to tell Hannibal because he might be happy. But, when we go see if I am they might say no and it will crush Hannibal." I said she nods agreeing with me.   
At the doctors office.  
We're in a room with white walls waiting for the doctor to do an ultrasound to see if I'm pregnant or not.  
"If you are pregnant do you think it might be one or two." Margot said  
I loot at her shocked. "I hope it's one. But if two I want a boy and a girl." I said and nods   
"Mrs. Lector" I heard someone called my last name.   
"So your here for an ultrasound right" I nodded. "Ok right this way ladies." We went to a room that dark room with bright computers on. "Mrs. Lector you lay down on the bed and pull up the dress half way please." While I'm doing that she brings over a blanket for my legs. "Okay this gel is cold just to worn you." I nod   
She move the gel wand on my belly and then. "Congratulations you're pregnant Mrs. Lector." I was shocked and looked at the screen. "How many weeks am I." I said nervous. "Almost 2 weeks." I nod. "Where is the baby." She looks and points at mine and Hannibal's baby out.

 

^^wills ultrasound^^^  
"Do you want a picture?" She ask me "yes three please." She nods leaving me and Margot alone. "I thought maybe you and Alana wanted a picture." She nods. "How are you going to tell him." Margot told me. "Easy make a special dinner just us two and tell him. Can you two watch Abigail for me. Don't tell or Alana until Abigail leaves tomorrow please." I told her. "Of course Will don't worry and Abigail is always welcome to come when you two want alone time." I blushed. "Thanks Margot really." I told her.  
Margot took me home. When I walked in to house Hannibal greeted me with a kiss. "We're having dinner just the to of us then I'll tell you want the doctor told me okay." Hannibal nods and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

Chapter 16

Hannibal's pov  
I made dinner for me and my precious Will. Chicken Alfredo but the chicken is not chicken. It's really a human heart. I'm watching her eating the pieces of heart. The heart represent our ever growing love for each other. When we are done eating we start to clean our dishes and glasses. I had wine but Will had water. Will is scaring me. "Honey what did the doctor say." I see her in shock. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you I was so busy enjoying the food you cook for us." She ran to her purse and grabbed something and hide it behind her back. I arch an eyebrow. "I have news for you." She said okay here we go. Life or death. Okay I'm ready. She took a deep breath and handed me a picture. It's a ultrasound picture. It's baby dot. A baby. Baby. A fucking baby. No death. She's pregnant. I'm going to be a Dad. I smile. I kiss Will on her lips. "We're having a baby." She nods her head smiling and laughing. "Were going to have a baby." Were in tears this is the happiest day of my life. Expect adopting Abigail that to. Abigail will be happy that she's going to have either a baby sister or baby brother.  
I bridal carried her to our room and lock the door.  
I gently set her on her feet. I took off her dress and find out that the only thing she is wearing is her underwear. Just one look at Will, will get me a so fucking hard cock. She undid my jacket and my undershirt with one hand. The other hand is on my hard cock playing on the outside of my pants. I love how she does to me. She's the only person that makes me feel weak. Her and Abigail and now this baby are my weakness. I can finally get a family I always wanted since I was 5 years old. And since my sister and parents die. Will gets on her knees and taking my pants off with my boxer. My cock is standing up so hard and so ready for what Will has in store for him. I step out of my last article of clothing. Will's hands are on me stroking me with a firm grip. Hands pumping me making me make a loud moaning sound and Will laughs thinking that she has power over me and that is true. "Hannibal" she starts. "Yes beautiful." She blushed and smiles. "I want us to take it slow just in case. Just in case we lose this baby. I want us to try not to have a miscarriage please." I stare at her and I see why she is going slow. Slow is torture. But if I'm with her it's okay I'm happy to go slow. Plus going slow with Will is not going to hurt our little baby. I nod my head saying yes. She nods to. She took my hard cock in her mouth. Going slow but going deep and deeper into her mouth and swirling around and around. I moan. "Oh Will how are you so good at this." I asked her. She took me out of her mouth and said. "I guess I had I good teacher to teach me." She smiled and I smile back. I held out a hand and she took it. It's her turn. We lock lips and tongues together. I lift her up and gently set her on the bed. She scoot up. So her head is on the pillow. She was about to take her underwear off. I grab her hands and I shook my head saying no. She nods her head understanding want I meant. I kiss her lips again she's moaning through this heated kiss. Then I trail down to her neck. Giving her love bites and hickeys and kissing her neck. She bucks her hips for more friction. I held her down again shaking my head no. She wines. I smile. I started kissing and bites and sucking her right breast. While my hand is playing with her left breast. "Hannibal go slow please one of the side effects of having a baby grow inside of you is sore breast." I let go and kissed her. "It's okay beautiful I'm sorry I'll go slow." I tell her. I never want to hurt her ever. I go to the left breast and kiss and suck but no bite don't want to hurt my beautiful wife who is bearing my child. My other hand playing with her right breast. I stop moving down with my lips still on her. I got to her underwear and I take it off. I test how wet she feels and she is so ripe. So I lick her entendres pushing my tongue into her. She moans. "Hannibal do I test that good to eat." She said. I move my tongue so I can finger her. "Oh my beautiful Will you will always test perfect to me we are made for each other." I told her she nods her head yes and smiles at me. Oh yes we were made for each other other mind and soul. Perfect.  
I lined up my cock and her entendres together and slow push all the way inside of her. "Oh Hannibal you complete me." She moans. And I move in a slow Pace. I kiss her and she kiss back. Her hand that are on my neck move down to my ass and squeeze and pull up when I push inside of her. I go to a faster pace. We're in a Panting mess. I slammed into faster and harder and faster and harder and fastest and hardiest. Until we both cum into each other and screaming each other's names. Once we got our breathing under control tell her something. "Thank you Will for giving me a family." She smiled. "And thank you for fucking me so much that I'm bearing your child. I feel so complete when I met you so I thank you for giving me a family." We kiss each other goodnight.  
I last thing I thought before sleep took me is what to make food for my pregnant wife out of people. 

Chapter 17

Wills pov   
It's night time right now in our home it's just me and Abigail and our unborn child and Winston. Me and Hannibal want to be surprise for our unborn child. Any day I could give birth now. Me and Abigail are alone in the house. Hannibal is with Jack working on the tooth fairy case or the great red dragon case or what ever case.  
I went to Abigail's room to talk to her.  
"Hey baby girl what are you doing." I asked her. "I'm writing in my diary and playing with Winston then going to bed. What are you doing?" She asked me. "I'm going go take a bath and if you need any thing both doors are unlocked." She nods her head and I left them be.   
I lay on my bed not ready to take a bath yet. God I miss Hannibal. These pregnancy hormones are so much. Through out my pregnancy I been riding Hannibal's big cock inside me. God I need Hannibal now. I was thinking about Hannibal and started playing with my breast. I bit my lips from trying not to moan. One hand is still my my breast and the other is sliding all the way down to my entendres. I started to finger myself. Stretching myself and fingering myself harder and faster. Then I stopped. Their is a box under our bed. I pulled it out and opened it. Inside is our sex toys that we got a couple weeks of meeting each other. Ah memories are amazing. I took one vibrater out that was the same size of Hannibal's cock. I slowly put it inside me. In and out so slowly thinking its Hannibal's torturing me with a slow pace. "Oh hanni please." I whispered. I started pushing inside me more and going faster. I started fucking the toy inside me more and more. Deeper and deeper. Harder and harder. Faster and faster. I screamed. "Hannnnnnniiiiiibbbbbaaaalll ahhhhhh." I pulled out the toy and put it back in the box. My entendres is dripping with my cum.   
I went to the bathroom and I filled up the tub with hot water. I got into the tub.  I was my body and my entendres clean. I out out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me. I went to my wardrobe and got on my nightgown.

 

My unborn child starts kicking me. "I know I know daddy will be home soon I promise." I lay down on the bed and start applying cream to my stomach for stretch marks. I started to sing a song that Hannibal taught me in his language.  
"Ein Männlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm.  
Es hat von lauter Purpur ein Mäntlein um.  
Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein,  
das da steht im Wald allein  
mit dem purpurroten Mäntelein?  
Das Männlein steht im Walde auf einem Bein  
und hat auf seinem Haupte schwarz' Käpplein klein.  
Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein,  
das da steht im Wald allein  
mit dem kleinen schwarzen Käppelein?  
Gesprochen:  
Das Männlein dort auf einem Bein  
mit seinem roten Mäntelein  
und  schwarzen Käppelein  
Kann nur die Hagebutte sein."  
Translation  
A little man stands in the forest completely still and quiet.  
He wears a little, pure purple cloak.  
Say! Who can that little man be  
Who stands there alone in the forest  
With the little crimson cloak?  
The little man stands in the forest on one leg  
And has on his head a little, black cap.  
Say! Who can that little man be  
Who stands there alone in the forest  
With the little, black cap?  
Spoken:  
The little man out there on one leg,  
With his little, red cloak  
And his little, black cap  
Can only be the rose hip.  
I sing A Little Man Stands in the Forest in both in English and Hannibal's language.  
I fell asleep and my hand on my stomach.  
I know that something was really wrong. So I wake the fuck up. I'm in a room and chained to the bed. I started to panic. I hear whimpers I turned my head and theirs Abigail also chained to the bed next to me. "Abigail what's going on." She looks at me. Her beautiful blue eyes are bloodshot because of crying so much. "Someone kidnap us mommy. It was a man and he said that he's going to kill daddy and make us his family. I don't want a new daddy I want daddy mommy." I brought her to me so she can cry on me. I hear another set of whimpers and I know that one it's Winston poor baby is also chained to the bed put he's on the floor.  
"Don't worry daddy's going to save us." Please Hannibal save us please.  
Hannibal's pov  
I walked into the door of my house and I know straight up that something was wrong. I went inside and everything is trashed. I went to Abigail's room no one. Went to Will and mine no one only a note. So I opened it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Chesapeake ripper,  
Thank you for being my mentor on my becoming. For that I took your wife and daughter and your unborn child to become my family. I can't wait to sink my cock inside of your wife and make her scream my name and so I can mark her as my own. If you want your family back here's in address to go find them.  
Good luck.  
Your fan,  
THE GREAT RED DRAGON   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh fuck no. I helped you. Now I'm going to destroy you. Ready or not here comes the Chesapeake ripper. I got out empty bag and put supplies in it and made a few calls to people to pack this house up and move everything here to my house in Paris and have my private airplane ready to fly when I save my family. I got to my car and get ready for a long journey to save my family. When I kill this fucking Idiot I'm going to give it to Jack as a gift for the Chesapeake ripper but I'll keep The longs, liver, spleen, kidneys all that good stuff and feed it to my beautiful wife and daughter and our unborn child. I hope she doesn't give birth until I get her into a safe place to help her with her birthing our unborn child.   
Don't worry my wife and my two children daddy's coming.

Chapter 18 

Wills pov  
I hold in my one hand Abigail and the other one is my unborn child. Just than the door opened. It's a man I never seen before. He brings in food. "Hello beautiful and girl and dog." Don't you dare call me beautiful only Hannibal can call me that. He hands the food to Abigail and Winston but not me. He looks at me and uncuffs me. "We need to talk beautiful." I nodded I kissed Abigail and whisper to her "everything is going to be okay." She nodded her head. I left with this man. He took me upstairs it's night time. I looked at a table. It full of romantic things like flowers, food, and candle lighting. He pulls a chair out and I sit down in it. He put food in front of me.  "Why are you doing this." He stops eating and said. "Doing what bring home my family." What the fuck. "I'm not your fucking family. I fucking belong with Hannibal Lector." Just then there's a big flash of light. I can't see. Someone came inside the house.  
It's Hannibal.  
Hannibal pov   
I came inside my beautiful wife stares a me in awe. "Are you all right." She nods. Good she's okay. "Darling go get Abigail and Winston I don't want you to see what I'm going to do to him. She nodded and ran to get my family.   
"Im not letting you take my new family Hannibal." The great red dragon snarls at me. "If you want them you have to kill me and eat me." The great red dragon lungs at me I caught him and threw him threw the glass window. "Came on is that the best you can do dragon." I lung at him but I did know he as a knife on him and stabs me. I heard a scream. I turn it's Will. With The dragon not looking I toss the knife to Will. She caught it. She knows what to do. "Hey fuck face look over her." The dragon did. I got on his back and Willow plugs the knife in its stomach and slides it across ripped and tearing its good organs. While I ripped his throat out with my teeth. I go off him me and Willow went inside to get Abigail and Winston out of this house. When we have everyone we went to the car but before that happened Wills water just broke.   
Abigail pov  
"Daddy did mommy peed herself." He looked down and in shock. "No baby girl the baby is coming. Get in back with mommy hold her hand." I need just that. I was holding mommy's hand. Winston is in front with daddy and daddy is calling aunt Margot and Alana to let them know the baby is coming.   
Few minutes later  
We're at Baltimore hospital. Aunt Margot and Alana are taking me to Paris to get everything ready for mommy and my new sibling.   
I kiss my mommy and daddy goodbye and went to Paris.  
(Authors note next chapter is the brith scene I wanted to have a Abigail moment)  
In Paris.  
It's beautiful we're daddy wants us. It big enough for mommy, daddy, me, the new baby, Alana, and Margot. We're painting the room rainbow style because why not. Then we set up the crib and diper changing stations. We set toys everywhere. We set a Rockingchair and a book station.  When we're done we go out and eat.   
We have lots of fun days and daddy said tomorrow they will be here with the new baby. They haven't told no one the sex of the baby yet.  
Dear dairy,  
I'm great. I'm excited to see daddy and mommy. I miss them so much. But both Alana and Margot are try to make me happy until they come home. I'm really excited for a baby girl or boy. To be part of the #murderfamily. I well write to tomorrow and tell you if I got a baby sister or brother.  
Love,  
Abigail   
I put my dairy away and cuddle with Winston. We both went to sleep.

Chapter 19 

Will pov   
Me and Hannibal got a room at the hospital. "How are you feeling beautiful." Thanks I'm sweating and in labor. "I'm okay in little pain but I'm okay." I smiled at Hannibal and he kissed my forehead.   
Few hours later.  
I feel a lot of pain. "Hannibal it hurts." I whined. It really fucking hurts.  
The doctor and nurses came in. "Let's see if your baby is coming." So my doctor lifts up my hospital gown and checked to see if my child is coming. "Okay baby's finally coming out. We're going to take you three into the birthing room now." My doctor said. Hannibal was pleased and I know why. He wanted to have both girls for my doctor and nurse for my birthing process. So no men or boys are near my vagina. They wheeled me in by a wheelchair. "Ok Mrs. Lecter I need you to lay down and put your feet in the stirrups. So I did. "Ok one hand hold your husbands hand and another hold this nurses hand. And when I say push. You push ok Mrs. Lecter." I nodded my head. I try to breath normally but the fucking pain shit. "Ok let's get started. She goes in between my legs. "Push." I squeezed both my hands and pushed. Fuck it hurts to push. I stopped to breath. "Push" I push harder. I started to scream in pain. Hannibal is there rubbing his free hand on my lower back. "Push." I pushed hard and harder.  
Hours went by I took a sneak peak it's fucking 4:00 in the morning fuck. We got here at 10:00pm. Damn it. I push. I have tears and sweat dripping off me. I push again. I heard my doctor say. "I see the head. Push." I push harder and harder. "The shoulders are out on more push." I did a big push. I heard a tiny cry. "It's a Girl. Congratulations Mr &a Mrs Lecter." My doctor said. I looked at Hannibal we both smiled at each other. Hannibal kissed me. "Time of birth 6:30AM." One nurse said. The nurses looked at my baby girl to see if she is healthy. "What are you naming her." My doctor said. "Mischa Annie Lecter." Hannibal told her. One nurse gave me Mischa and showing me how to breastfeed. They clean me up and take us to our room. Mischa is sucking my nipple. She looks so beautiful and adorable. 

 

^^^ Mischa Annie Lecter ^^^  
When she's done breastfeeding. Hannibal took her and put her into the bed. "Get some rest beautiful you had a rough night and day." I nodded my head and went to sleep.   
Hannibal's pov  
When Will went to sleep. I got permission to take Will to Paris and doctors and nurses can help there. They said yes. Before we put Will and Mischa on a helicopter to Paris I mailed a letter to Jack Crawford. Telling him about the body and this is the Chesapeake ripper. I make sure I have everything. Will was asleep through the whole trip and I was holding my precious baby girl Mischa.  
It was a long trip when we got to our new home it was 1:00pm. I let Alana and everyone watch her and giving the Wills breast milk bottles so if she's hungry they don't wake Will up. I went to sleep next to Will. Will is most definitely angel and I'm her devil. With that I went to sleep holding her to me.  
Will pov   
I wake up and looked at the clock it reads 4:00. I looked for a second I thought I got kidnap again but when I saw Hannibal. I smiled. He starts to wake up. "Hello gorgeous." "Back at you handsome." "You hungry." I haven't eaten since I got kidnapped. "I'm starving." He smiled. He helped me walk to the kitchen. I saw Mischa with Abigail and Winston on the floor playing. It was a beautiful sight to see.   
Since meeting Hannibal my life is finally perfect. I have a new family that loves me and not hurt me. "I love you Hannibal." He looks at me. "I love you to beautiful." We kissed each other's lips this is PERFECT.

Chapter 20 epilogue 

Years later 

Hannibal pov   
It's a beautiful day in Paris. Nice and sunny. Today is Mischa's birthday. She's turning 5 today. Abigail and Alana and Margot are taking her out shopping for a dress. They left at 6:30am and won't be back until 3:00.  
It's currently noon. Me and Willow are cleaning up the house. Mischa invited some people at her school to come to the a party. Will is washing the dishes and vacuuming the house. While I'm doing is dusting and cleaning the window. By the time we're do they arrived. "Happy birthday." Willow tells Mischa. "Thanks mom."   
The party was amazing. There were bouncy houses, a pool, and more inside this house. "Thanks mom and Dad for amazing party." "Your welcome sweet heart." "Me and your mother are going to bed so continue with your fun. Mischa is having a sleepover with her 5 best friends.   
I lead Willow to our bedroom. She giggles every time I kissed her neck. "Your so beautiful Will. I need you now." "Me to. I need you. Take me please Hannibal. Take me." God I loved how she can turn me on in seconds. I take off her baby blue dress. And it revived that she's naked under the dress. "How is it I always find you naked." She giggles. "I don't know." I gently pushed her on the bed. I kissed her everywhere. I went all the way down to her entendres. I pushed one finger inside of her. "Your so wet beautiful." She blushed. I push my finger in, out, in, out, in, out, in. I pulled my finger out and brought my tongue on her entendres. Licking her up, down,up,down,up, and swirling my tongue inside of her. "Ahhh Hannibal please I need you inside of me." I got up remove my clothes and get on top of her. I wrapped her legs around me and I pushed my cock inside her. "Ahhh Hannibal you feel so good." She cried out. In, out, in, out, in, out, faster and harder and faster and harder. "I love you Hannibal." I know that no matter what she loves me until the day she dies. "I love you to my beautiful angel." At the moment we cum together. I rolled over to the side. Willow cuddles into me. "Hannibal I have to tell you something." What. "What is it beautiful." I hold my breath. "I'm pregnant." What I'm going to be a father to another child. "That's fanatic will. Who else knows." She blushed. "Abigail, Mischa, Alana, and Margot and now you." I kissed her for head. "I'm not mad. I'm happy. More adding to this family."  
"I love you Hannibal." She cried.  
"And I love you the most angel."  
                        The end


End file.
